


Cake Love

by Cosmic_Files



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Suit, Cake, F/M, Food, Love, Sex, Smut, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files





	Cake Love

Scully blinked as the knock on her front door resonated through her apartment.  She looked up from her book, pushing her glasses up her nose, as she fixed her bra strap.  She knew that it could only be one person.  She opened the door, smiling as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “Mulder, what an unexpected surprise.” Sarcasm tinged her question. She adjusted her sweat pants, pulling them slightly further up her hips.

Mulder held up a pink pastry box in the palm of one hand and a bottle of Ménage Troi red wine in the other, “Its midnight on a Friday. Do you know what that means?” He quipped.

Scully ran her tongue along her bottom lip as her eyebrow cocked, “That it’s Saturday morning?”  

Mulder laughed, “No! It’s your birthday!” His eyes twinkled with a happiness that was nearly boyish. Scully took a step back, letting him.

“Mulder, you really didn’t have to do this.  I mean it. What kind of cake did you get?” Scully asked as she paused briefly to put her glasses next to the voice mail machine before she followed him into the kitchen.  She watched as he set the pink box on the table and the bottle of wine next to before pulling out a small wrapped package.

“I also got you something. It’s nothing big, but I think that you will like it!” He stated, handing her the gift. He knew that her curiosity was getting the best of her.

Scully smiled as she tore open the small box, taking of the lid, “A key to your apartment?” She questioned.

“Yeah, you gave me yours, so I figured it was time I gave you mine. I trust you.” He said with a shrug as he pulled down two wine glasses, “Where is your wine opener?”

Scully grabbed her keys, quickly putting the key on, before grabbing the wine opener, “You have never done something like this before.  What is the special occasion?” She quipped.

“A girl only turns thirty once.  So, why not make it special? I got your favorite cake! Chocolate with vanilla frosting,” Mulder said as he carefully slid the cake out of the box.

Scully grabbed a couple of plates and forks.  She loved the fact that everything felt fluid as they moved around the kitchen.  She turned, jumping back slightly since she almost ran into Mulder, “What?” She questioned as she looked up at him.

“I know that you really, really, really like cake.  Happy Birthday Scully.” Mulder smirked as he smashed a handful of cake into her face.  Scully felt shocked as she dropped her plates. She heard the plastic bounce as it sank in what he did.

“Mulder!” She shrieked as she wiped the cake off her cheek.  She walked past him, grabbing a fistful of cake, pivoting to face him before she smeared the cake on his face.  

He laughed as she ran around him, disappearing into the living room.  She could hear his heavy breathing as she pressed her back into the wall.  She could feel the frosting drying on her fingers as she heard him getting closer.

“Come on out Scully! I know you want some more cake! Why deny yourself?” Mulder called out.  His eyes were scanning the room to find her small figure.

She knew he was headed in the opposite direction of where she was.  She slipped back around the corner, back towards the kitchen.  She could barely hold in her giggle as she saw how destroyed the cake looked.   _Day Scul-_  was the only chocolate cursive writing left on the cake as she grabbed a couple of fistfuls of cake.  She turned, screaming as Mulder smeared cake onto her bare shoulders and her neck. She started laughing manically as she threw a fistful of cake into his face, hitting him on the forehead and pressed her other handful into his shoulder.

Scully threw her arms over her head as she felt more cake being smeared onto her exposed skin.  Their laughter was filling her apartment as the cake was quickly disappearing.  Scully wrapped her arms around him as their legs fumbled backwards; she felt her back hit one of her walls as she looked up at him.  She could hear his hallow, rapid breaths as he laughed.

“Are you calling uncle?” He challenged as he looked down at her devilishly.

“Yes!” Scully laughed, “Yes! Uncle! No more! Please!” She wheezed out between her laughter.

Eventually their laughter died down as they looked at each other, “Happy Birthday Scully.  I mean that.  I really hope that this day is wonderful for you,” Mulder’s voice was so full of sincerity that Scully could feel it deep in her bones.

“Thank you Mulder,” She murmured as she wrapped her arms around him.  She knew that she was rubbing some of the cake into his shirt, but at this point what did it matter?  She felt Mulder’s arms tighten around her as he pulled her closer, briefly, before finally pulling away.

Scully looked up at him, grinning at the fact that their chests were slowing down finally from all the exertion from earlier.  She felt Mulder’s eyes traveling over her body and she could feel his intensity. She felt a blush sweep over her body, “Am I actually going to get to taste this cake?” Scully questioned as she fought with her brain to stop focusing on how close their bodies were.

She felt Mulder’s finger brush over her collarbone before he held up a finger covered in frosting and small bits of frosting, “Go ahead,” He challenged her.

Scully felt her tongue soothe her bottom lip.  She felt a fire of desire explode in her stomach as she flicked her eyes upwards briefly before she wrapped her fingers around his palm.  She exhaled a small breath before she made eye contact with him.  She flicked her tongue out, slowly running her tongue up his finger before pulling his finger into his mouth, slowly moving her full lips back towards the tip of his finger.

“That cake is delicious,” She hummed as she dropped his hand.  She watched as his eyes grew stormy.  She gasped slightly as she felt his hands push her hips into the wall.

“I am going to kiss you now Scully,” He announced before she felt his warm, delicious lips on her own. Scully wrapped her arms loosely around his shoulders, as she felt his tongue run along her lower lip. She felt a flame shoot directly to her core as their tongues danced for dominance.  She wanted this to continue forever.  She felt as though she was getting drunk off of his lips and she hadn’t even had any wine.

Scully let out a low moan as she felt his hands grip her butt.  She thought she could die in this kiss and she wouldn’t have a problem with it. She felt Mulder thread his fingers through her hair as he pressed her harder into the wall.  Scully could feel her panties dampen as Mulder ran his fingers up the sides of her body.  She already wanted to mark this as the best birthday that she ever had.

Scully could feel her lungs begging for air, as she slowly pulled away, gasping for air.  Mulder easily lifted Scully as he ran his tongue, across her collarbone, licking more icing off of her skin.  Scully let out a low moan as she locked her legs around his waist.  Her head lulled backwards as Mulder worked his tongue up her neck, slowly raking his teeth over her earlobe.

“Shit,” She breathed out as he ran his tongue along her jaw line and his fingers danced across her erect nipples.  She cupped his face as she kissed him hungrily.  She knew that this could turn everything awkward and wreck their partnership, but in this moment, Scully wanted to feel his tongue on her aching nipples.  She wanted to be devoured by this man.  She slowly pulled back as she ran her tongue along his stark jaw, feeling the stubble slide against her tongue like sandpaper.  

Scully made eye contact with him before saying, “Take me to my bedroom.”  She saw the lust darken Mulder’s eyes even more, and she didn’t think that was possible.  She ran her tongue over his Adam’s apple, feeling the vibrations against her tongue. She carved a path in the thin layer of icing with her tongue as she worked her way up his neck.

The sweetness of the icing, mixed with the saltiness on her tongue as Mulder let out a low groan. She pulled his earlobe between her teeth as she heard her bedroom open.  Mulder pressed her body into the mattress before he murmured, “Are you sure about this Scully?” He asked tenderly.

Scully felt like she was going to die of need if she wasn’t in her birthday suit soon, “Yes,” She groaned as his fingers danced over her ribs.  She could feel her panties sticking to her sex and she needed this now.  She pulled Mulder’s lips to her own as their tongues fought for dominance.  She felt lightheaded from the need for sex mixed with the feeling of his weight on her body.

She slipped her fingers underneath Mulder’s shirt, feeling the warmth of his body as her fingers traced the lines of his abdominals.  Mulder groaned as he ran his fingers up her tight stomach.  He brushed his fingers over her erect nipple, as his pants grew even tighter.  Scully rolled their bodies, so she could straddle his hips.  She tilted her head back as she pulled her camisole over head, tossing her shirt to the floor quickly.  She looked into Mulder’s eyes as she reached behind her body, unhooking her bra.  She felt Mulder’s fingers drawing abstract patterns against the skin of her hips as she slowly pulled her bra off.  She felt the cool air moved over her exposed bra as she watched emotions move through Mulder’s eyes rapidly. His groan of appreciation made Scully feel emboldened as she felt his fingers graze her nipples.   Scully pushed Mulder’s shirt upwards as she kissed his shoulders, moving downwards slowly, she flicked her tongue against one of his nipples.  

Mulder took Scully’s shoulders into his hands, “No,” He breathed as she flicked her tongue over his other nipple.  He pulled her body flush to his as his hands slipped underneath the band of her sweat pants, grabbing her panty clad ass, “You are the birthday girl,” He purred.

Mulder kissed her again as he felt her nipples poking his chest.  She felt as though she was going to explode soon if he didn’t touch her sex soon.  She watched as he took a nipple into his mouth.  She groaned as pressed his tongue against her breast flatly.  Mulder left a wet trail as he searched for her other nipple.  Mulder hooked his thumbs under the band and slid the pants down his hips, off her feet. He groaned as he felt drunk off her heady smell.  He wanted to just devour her whole.

Mulder kissed her knees gently and worked his way up slowly.  He groaned as she realized how wet she actually was.  Scully felt his hands push her legs open as he kissed along her inner thighs, tasting some of her arousal that had dripped there.  She groaned loudly, “Oh fuck! Mulder!”  She ran her fingers through his hair, gently tugging his head towards her core.  She let out a low hiss as he pulled her down her thighs.  The anticipation was thick in the room as she waited for Mulder to finally taste her.  She swore she was holding her breath until she finally felt his thumb on her clit.

She swore in that moment that she could cum.  Mulder groaned as he licked the length of her slit.  The taste of her on his tongue was better than anything that he could ever imagine and he swore that if he died in this moment, then he would die happy. His tongue flicked against her clit as he started to work two fingers in and out of her.

Scully moved her hips upwards as her body met his fingers.  She threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him tighter to his body. She couldn’t get enough of him and this was only the beginning.   She felt her orgasm building in her body as his fingers started to move faster, “Oh god! Mulder! Fuck me!” She cried out as she released her hair.

“Your wish is my command birthday girl,” He purred.  He pushed her legs open a little more as he fit his body in between her legs.  His eyes ran over her flushed body and couldn’t help but admire how feral, and free she was.  He wanted this moment to last forever.

Scully ran her fingers down her back, leaving angry red trails on his skin.  They groaned in unison as he filled Scully.  She couldn’t believe how good it felt.  She could feel him thrusting in and out of her.  Groans of pleasure filled her room.  She felt him moving faster in and out of her.  She screamed his name as she felt her orgasm ripple through her body.  She was grateful that Mulder kept going.  She felt his tongue flick along her collarbone, licking up more icing.

“Scully!” Mulder hissed as came inside of her.  Scully sighed contently as his body pressed her deeper into the mattress.

After they finally caught their breath, Scully smirked at Mulder, “It is going to take me forever to get this cake and icing out of my bed sheets.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Mulder smirked.

“Thank you for the best birthday ever,” Scully murmured as her arms wrapped around him. 


End file.
